Bambi
by Cassisins
Summary: Lo último que Steve y Bucky esperaban encontrarse al abrir la puerta de su apartamento era ver a una joven mujer dormida en el destartalado sofá de su sala.


**Bambi Time**

 **...**

Lo último que Steve y Bucky esperaban encontrarse al abrir la puerta de su apartamento era ver a una joven mujer dormida en el destartalado sofá de su sala. Ella estaba hecha un ovillo, con la cara enterrada en el material del sofá, la boca ligeramente abierta y el cabello cayendo por un hombro y la espalda; ella se veía bastante cómoda. Sin embargo, algo que llamó la atención del par, fuera de lo obvio, era que la joven usaba una ropa extraña; unos pantalones de material extraño, una especie de chaqueta extraña y zapatos muy curiosos.

— Stevie, ¿hay una chica dormida en nuestro sofá?

— Eso parece, Buck.

— Bueno —dijo el moreno —. ¿Cómo demonios entró? La puerta estaba cerrada con llave y no hay modo de que entrara por la ventana a menos que fuera volando.

Steve se mordió el labio mientras pensaba en las palabras de su amigo, Bucky estaba en lo cierto. No había manera de que la joven hubiera entrado al departamento a menos que forzara la puerta, la cual estaba íntegra, o volando, como el otro había dicho. Pero, dejando de lado el misterio de su entrada, la verdadera pregunta era ¿qué estaba haciendo en su departamento?

— Debemos despertarla —siguió Bucky, dando un paso al frente.

— Yo lo haré —Steve se adelantó, deteniéndolo.

Bucky lo vio con una ceja alzada —. No voy a hacerle nada malo, Steve. Nunca sería brusco con una mujer.

— Lo sé, Buck. Sólo déjame hacerlo.

Steve sabía que su amigo no mentía, pero Bucky tendía a ser una tanto hostil con los desconocidos que se pasaban de listos y la situación de ahora lo tenía con las defensas arriba. El rubio quería respuestas, pero no creía que asustando a la chica los ayudaría, además… Algo lo empujaba a ser quien se acercara; sentía una especie de magnetismo difícil de explicar.

Bucky se encogió de hombros y Steve se acercó al sofá; se agachó hasta quedar al nivel del rostro de la joven, manteniendo una distancia prudente, y tocó su hombro con un movimiento firme, pero sin hacerle daño.

— Señorita, despierte. Señorita, ¿me escucha? Tiene que despertar. Señorita.

Su sofá crujió ante el movimiento y Steve de repente se encontró mirando un par de soñolientos ojos dorados. Su respiración se detuvo por un instante, era como si algo en él los reconociera. Lo que era absurdo porque ni siquiera sabía que un humano pudiera tener unos ojos como esos, además que sería difícil olvidar un color como ese.

Ella se irguió hasta quedar sentada, se frotó los ojos con pereza, bostezó, el bostezo más lindo que había visto nunca, y entonces sacó unos lentes de marco grueso del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se los colocó. Con ellos puestos sus ojos resaltaban más y hacían destacar su cabello desordenado. El corazón de Steve se hinchó ante la imagen.

— Hola —saludó ella, de pronto parecía más despierta, con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos.

— ¿Hola? —regresó Steve el saludo, dubitativo.

Miró entonces a Bucky, quien estaba inusualmente callado, y lo encontró con la mirada clavada en la desconocida.

— Hum, señorita —se dirigió de nuevo a ella —. ¿Có… cómo entró aquí?

— Oh, siento haber entrado sin permiso, pero estaba haciendo frio afuera y no sabía hasta cuando llegarían.

— ¿Esperaba por nosotros? —Steve apenas se dio cuenta que la chica no había respondido su pregunta.

— Claro —respondió sin vacilación y entonces le sonrió —. Realmente quería verte, ya sabes. Realmente eres pequeño, creo que soy más alta que tú.

Al decir eso se puso de pie y, para decepción de Steve, era más alta por varios centímetros, pero definitivamente más baja que Bucky, quien decidió intervenir al fin.

— _Ma'am_ , no quiero ser grosero, pero ¿le importaría responder la pregunta de mi amigo? Además, ¿de dónde nos conocemos? No la recuerdo de ninguna parte y sin duda yo no olvidaría nunca a una dama tan hermosa.

Steve se abstuvo de poner los ojos ante el comentario final, en cambio, la joven parecía simplemente divertida ante la actitud de Bucky.

— Bueno, ya que pregunta tan bien, caballero, entré usando magia. En cuanto a lo otro… Ustedes no me conocen, no aún, pero yo los conozco bastante bien. Steve Grant Rogers y James Buchanan Barnes.

— ¿Qué? —soltó Bucky, y Steve no lo culpaba.

La chica los vio atentamente con una mirada clara y ningún indicio de que estuviera jugando.

— Mi nombre es Elizabeth Sarah y soy tu hija, Steve —hizo una pausa —. Oh sí, y vengo del futuro.

Ella les sonrió, brillante como el sol y fue el turno de Steve para decir:

— ¿Qué?

* * *

 **N/A:** Muy bien. Como dice el título, es tiempo de un poco de Bambi.

Esta historia ocurre en el futuro de "Unconditionally" por lo que no tiene que ver con la trama de ésta directamente. Sólo que mi kokoro me empujaba a escribir algo sobre el retoño del Stony porque no estoy segura de que se de la oportunidad más adelante, al menos no cuando ella sea mayor y haga sus estragos... En fin, espero le den su amor o el beneficio de la duda. Ya saben, darles un poco de amor en paralelo con la angustia de "Unconditionally".

Jugaré con el pasado y a ver qué sucede para regresar al futuro (sonó a la película) y sí. Díganme qué les parece, si Bambi debe tener su aventura o fue una idea precipitada.

Espero leernos pronto, en especial en alguna de mis otras historias.

Ciao!


End file.
